Many steering columns are designed with cast aluminum capsules that are specially injected. For example, the capsule and a bracket fixed to the steering column are held together with a fixture in a desired orientation relative to one another. Plastic is injected in apertures defined by the capsule and the bracket to connect the capsule and the bracket together. Other steering columns include capsules that snap-fit with bracket. Still other capsules include plastic portions and metal portions that slidably engage one another and sandwich the bracket.